pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Discography
On TV or on a CD or cassette tapes Barney has made albums all over the world. Barney and the Backyard Gang Cassette: 212px-Tc.jpg|The Backyard Show (1988)|link=The Backyard Show (cassette) 212px-Twc.jpg|Three Wishes (1989)|link=Three Wishes (cassette) 212px-Sf.jpg|A Day at the Beach (1989)|link=A Day at the Beach (cassette) Waiting for Santa (1990) 212px-Sd.jpg|Barney Goes to School (1990)|link=Barney Goes to School (cassette) Campfire Sing-Along (1990) 166px-Rwc.jpg|Rock with Barney (1991)|link=Rock with Barney (cassette) Barney in Concert (1991) Barney In Outer Space Sing Along English Soundtracks: 284px-Album_Cover.jpg|Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (1993)|link=Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 284px-BarneysFavoritesVol2.jpg|Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (1994)|link=Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 284px-Barney's_Sleepytime_Songs.jpg|Barney's Sleepytime Songs (1995)|link=Barney's Sleepytime Songs 284px-Barneys_Run_Jump_Skip_Sing_CD.jpg|Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (1997)|link=Run, Jump, Skip and Sing Bbs_cd.jpg|Barney's Big Surprise (1997)|link=Barney's Big Surprise (soundtrack) Unknownn.jpg|Happy Holidays Love, Barney (1997)|link=Happy Holidays Love, Barney 5181486-L.jpg|Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space (1998)|link=Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space 180px-41EV3H9S07L_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Barney's Great Adventure (1998)|link=Barney's Great Adventure (soundtrack) Barney's Sing-Along Barney's Great Adventure.png|Barney's Sing-Along: Barney's Great Adventure (1998)|link=Barney's Sing-Along: Barney's Great Adventure 180px-61KmSiHs0tL.jpg|Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party (1998)|link=Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party 180px-Sngs.jpg|Songs in the Key of Purple (1998)|link=Songs in the Key of Purple 284px-I Love To Sing With Barney.jpg|I Love to Sing with Barney (1999)|link=I Love to Sing with Barney 180px-41N909728PL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Barney's A Great Day for Learning (1999)|link=Barney's A Great Day for Learning 61Eles+qgZL__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas (1999)|link=Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas 180px-G61319zb24v.jpg|Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000)|link=Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies 284px-Barneys greatest hits.jpg|Barney's Greatest Hits (2000)|link=Barney's Greatest Hits 284px-Barney Rocks CD.jpg|Barney Rocks! (2000)|link=Barney Rocks! 266px-Sing-song.jpg|Start Singing with Barney (2003)|link=Start Singing with Barney 180px-TheBarneyBoogie(Album).jpg|The Barney Boogie (2004)|link=The Barney Boogie (album) 180px-61Q4MPKJXAL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Barney's Colorful World LIVE! (2004)|link=Barney's Colorful World LIVE! 180px-B000A0GOPA_01_SCLZZZZZZZ_.jpg|The Land of Make-Believe (2005)|link=The Land of Make-Believe (album) lets-go-beach-barney-cd-cover-art.jpg|Let's Go to the Beach (2006)|link=Let's Go to the Beach (album) h25155evw40.jpg|Let's Go to the Farm (2006)|link=Let's Go to the Farm (soundtrack) thumbnailCA3EGVSJ.jpg|Music for Me! (2008)|link=Music for Me! M33208heog3.jpg|Perfectly Platinum 30 Dino-Mite Songs (2009)|link=Perfectly Platinum 30 Dino-Mite Songs 180px-Birthday bash soundtrack front cover.jpg|Barney Live in Concert (2011)|link=Barney Live in Concert (soundtrack) Spanish Soundtracks: 180px-Fdg.jpg|Vamos Juntos a Cantar (2002)|link=Vamos Juntos a Cantar 180px-Asasas.jpg|Feliz Navidad con amor Barney (2003)|link=Feliz Navidad con amor Barney 180px-3tr.jpg|Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney (2004)|link=Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney 300px-The Cover of the Spanish Soundtrack.jpg|Las Canciones de Barney (1998)|link=Las Canciones de Barney 150.png|Las Canciones de Barney 2 (1999)|link=Las Canciones de Barney 2 thumbnailCAIMDSIS.jpg|El Castillo Musical de Barney (2004)|link=El Castillo Musical de Barney 51eQMApVzVL._SL500_AA280_.jpg|Barney Rocks! (En Español!) (2001)|link=Barney Rocks! (En Español!) Elparquemusicaldebarneyysusamigos.png|El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos (2004)|link=El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos Lagrandsorpesadebarney.png|La Gran Sorpresa de Barney (2005)|link=La Gran Sorpresa de Barney 180px-Barney 3 Corre.jpg|Corre, Brinca, Salta y Baila (2001)|link=Corre, Brinca, Salta y Baila thumbnailCA92WIMV.jpg|Un Gran día para Aprender (2003)|link=Un Gran día para Aprender thumbnail.jpg|A Dormir con Barney (2006)|link=A Dormir con Barney thumbnailCAPVDPA2.jpg|Juguemos a Cantar con Barney (2005)|link=Juguemos a Cantar con Barney 51UA0GzVlXL._SL500_AA280_.jpg|El Barney Boogie (2007)|link=El Barney Boogie thumbnailCANWGMKE.jpg|Barney y Su Mundo de Colores (2006)|link=Barney y Su Mundo de Colores index.jpg|Cantemos con Barney (2008)|link=Cantemos con Barney Hebrew Soundtracks: 180px-Hash.jpg|Hashirim Shel Barney (Songs of Barney) (1998)|link=Hashirim Shel Barney bhbh.png|Yom Huledet Sameach (Happy Birthday) (1998)|link=Yom Huledet Sameach huothcd.png|Yadayim Lemala Al Harosh (Hands Up on the Head) (1998)|link=Yadayim Lemala Al Harosh Korean Soundtracks: 395532.jpg|Baniwa Chingudeul Theme Song Collection (2005)|link=Baniwa Chingudeul Theme Song Collection Trivia: *I Love You appears at the end of almost every single soundtrack. Category:Lists